inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Touchi Ai
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"A irmã de IQ. Em campo, ela segue os planos de seu irmão ao pé da letra."'' Aparência Ela tem corpo de tamanho médio, pele bronzeada clara, cabelos longos e roxos e olhos castanho-alaranjados. Ela também usa o uniforme Diamond Dust, camisa branca / azul e shorts azuis escuros. Personalidade Porque ela foi influenciada pelo Aliea Meteorite, a personalidade real de Ai é desconhecida, mas ela parece ter um bom relacionamento com seu irmão , Hasuike An e Kurakake Clara . Seu estilo de jogo, que é preciso, é baseado em cálculos de seu irmão Shuuji. Enredo She first appears in the match of Diamond Dust Vs. Raimon. She got the ball from Gouenji in the first half. She wasn't able to get the ball from Aphrodi because he used Heaven's Time to get past her. She stole the ball when Endou, Kidou and Gouenji were about to use Inazuma Break. In the end, Diamond Dust and Raimon are tied. After the Aliea arc, it is supposed she was enjoying her soccer with the other orphans of Ohisama En. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit IC, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信) *'Player': Touchi Shuuji *'Player': Asou Kurehito *'Topic': Test Result (テストの成績, obtained at Raimon) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit IC, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': Kurione Yuki *'Topic': Brother (兄弟の話題, obtained at the Inazuma General Hospital) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit IC, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': Children's Slide (すべり台の写真, taken outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained outside Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Important Exam (大切な試験の話題, obtained on the first floor of Raimon's main building) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 213 *'TP': 93 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 63 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 70 *'Stamina': 65 *'Guts': 54 *'Freedom': 22 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 116 *'TP': 132 *'Kick': 53 *'Body': 55 *'Control': 63 *'Guard': 68 *'Speed': 65 *'Stamina': 52 *'Guts': 54 *'Freedom': 22 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 163 *'Kick': 75 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Block': 87 *'Catch': 48 *'Technique': 98 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 96 *'Lucky': 82 *'Freedom': 93 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 116 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 159 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 75 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 116 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 159 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 210 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Another Chaos' *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Champion' *'Kriago' *'Oiroke Bombers' *'Relations' *'Takabis' *'The Bros' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Team Blizzard' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Trivia *Her alien name "IC" is a pun on the word "icy", which could refer to her personality and/or to the Diamond Dust team, which has cold colors and themes (while Prominence has warm colors and themes). She and her brother seem to represent two common stereotypes in Japan: a smart (IQ) handsome (Ikemen UP!) boy with glasses and a cold (IC = "icy") beautiful (Oiroke UP!) girl. Those are even hissatsus for them. *She is a midfielder, but when she plays for Diamond Dust she plays as a defender. *Her English dub surname, Hailstone, is different from her brother's surname, Downhill. Navigation de:Lucy Hailstone